On The Edge of Paradise
by jazziisms
Summary: Tikal finds herself in the modern world again, but she didn't expect for her life to turn upside down. Shadow meets the blue-eyed girl from the past, but he didn't expect to grow attached. Neither did she. Shadikal, Sonamy, and more to come!
1. Reborn

**Yo, yo, yo! Wassap guys? I'm so _so_ excited right now - because the Shadikal story is finally here! I want to thank everyone who's given me so much positive feedback on this beautiful ship, encouraging me to take the next big step - create a Shadikal multi-chappie!**

**I named this fic after Ellie Goulding's _Love Me Like You Do_. That song just SCREAMED Shadikal to me! (Ironically, _Bittersweet_ is such a Sonamy song too, and I love it.) In case you guys haven't noticed, I tend to name my fics after songs that I like haha.**

**Now, onto the first chapter!**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, hey...can you hear me?"

Tikal groaned, her head faintly throbbing as she suddenly heard voices in her head. No, no...the voices weren't_ in_ her head. In fact, they sounded like echos down a long, dark tunnel.

"Ow..." she felt around for her head, cupping the sensitive area, and her blue eyes fluttered open. "Uh?"

Her gaze finally came into focus.

She wasn't outside anymore; from her surroundings, she could tell that she was in _somebody's_ home, but didn't know _who's_ she was in. There was a lot of pink, that's for sure.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Tikal blinked. "Hm?" The voice was light and curious, and her gaze traveled over to its direction. Sitting to her left was a young rabbit, although she might not be that much younger than her, with cinnamon brown eyes and orange hair.

"You gave us quite a scare," the rabbit said with a gentle smile.

"What happened to me?" Tikal asked.

"You…passed out," said a different female voice, and Tikal settled her gaze on the girl crouched low in front of her. She was a pink hedgehog, around her age, with medium-long quills and jade green eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" and the third girl sat on the hedgehog's flank, mechanically holding her ungloved orange hands up to Tikal's eyelevel.

"_Sticks_," the pink girl scolded, pushing her hand away. The girl called Sticks was a badger, with blue eyes and brown fur around her ears, hair, and blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Tikal wondered out loud.

"You're at my house," said the hedgehog. "Do you remember anything?"

"Why yes…" Tikal closed her eyes. "I remember…" And just like that, her memories came back in quick flashes. Evil laughter, explosions and screams that may or may not have been hers, a black and red blur…What _was _that? She gasped, eyes fluttering open.

The hedgehog placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy. It must be a lot to take in all at once. What's your name?"

"Tikal. Who are you?"

"Amy Rose," she smiled, standing to her feet with the other two, holding her hand out for Tikal to take; the echidna accepted her kind gesture and used her for balance to pull herself up. "And this is Cream," she held her hand out in the rabbit's direction, who smiled and waved, "and Sticks," she switched hands to point to the badger, who nodded and grinned. "We're Team Rose."

Tikal smiled. "I see."

"Amy's our team leader!" Cream added enthusiastically.

"I would have guessed that – hence, your name." Tikal's smile widened a little as she locked gazes with Amy. "Ah, I believe we have met before, Amy!"

"We have. I'm so glad you remember!"

"You know this chick?" said Sticks, looking at Amy for an explanation.

"Well, not _face-to-face_," Amy explained patiently. "Remember when I told you about Chaos?"

"_Ooooh_." Sticks' gaze flickered back over to Tikal. "So she's like a ghost, or somethin'?"

"Not exactly," Tikal said. "I'm still trying to put…missing pieces together…" It was then when she also realized that she was naked, and she had nothing but a worn blanket over her shoulders to cover her. "Pardon, but why am I not wearing any clothes?"

Sticks shrugged. "We found ya that way. 'Guess your clothes got lost during the whole mumbo jumbo." She waved her hands around in little motions to emphasize what she meant.

Tikal hummed and padded forward, taking careful steps; she'll have to get used to walking again. By the way things were looking, she had to get used to, well, being _normal_. Not that there was anything wrong with being normal, of course.

She could hear the girls following her, but she wasn't bothered by it. Finding what looked like a den of some sort, she took a seat on one of the couches and cast another lingering glance around. The sun's rays streamed through the window, the sky as clear and blue as ever. Tikal sighed in content; whatever these three went through to get her to safety, she was grateful.

"Can we get you anything?" Cream asked.

"No thank you," Tikal replied, pulling the blanket a little tighter around her.

"Are you hungry?" Amy piped up. "A girl's gotta eat, right?"

As if on cue, Tikal's stomach growled, and she placed a hand over it. "I suppose I could eat something, if it's not too much trouble."

_Knock knock knock_

Tikal jumped up in surprise, slowly backing away from the couch. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous now. It wasn't that she was afraid of strangers. It was that…well…she'd like to meet strangers _with clothes on_.

Sensing her unease, Amy said, "Don't worry, Tikal! There's nothing to be afraid of. " She looked out the window and beamed before looking over her shoulder to announce, "It's just our friends!"

"Friends…?" Tikal tasted the familiar word on her tongue. Still, Sticks and Cream moved themselves in front of her, and Tikal had to peek over Sticks' shoulder to watch Amy walk up to the door and open it.

"Hi, Sonic!"

_Sonic? That name sounds so familiar!_

Tikal's suspicions were confirmed as a cobalt hedgehog with bright green eyes and a grin to match strolled into Amy's home, pep in his step. Oh yes. Tikal remembered him the most of all. "Hey, Amy. What's goin' on? Did Tikal wake up yet?"

_He remembers me too!_

_But wait…how much have they spoken about me? How much time has passed?_

"We thought we'd stop by and see how she's doing!" a yellow two-tailed fox walked in right behind his best friend, smile just as friendly. _Tails…wait…his name is Tails! That's right!_

"Yeeah I just came because I was told we were gonna get food?" a red echidna was next, and Tikal recognized him at once. Knuckles. The last of their clan. _Well…I guess he's not the last of us anymore_.

"Knux, do you_ always_ have the munchies?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who _lusts_ after _chili dogs_!" Knuckles countered back with.

"Hey! I'll have you know, living off of adrenaline and chili dogs is _the way of life_, dude. I'm not some softie who loves being fed _grapes_ from _the vine_."

"…_You know what_-"

"_Idiots_," a raspy voice interjected before Sonic and Knuckles had it out in the middle of Amy's house. Tikal's eyes widened.

_Who's he?_

The boy in question was a black hedgehog with red in his quills and ruby orbs to match, his lips pulled down in an annoyed grimace. He kind of reminded Tikal of Sonic a little bit, but his quills stuck in opposite directions on the ends. But despite the similarities, there were stark differences between the two male hedgehogs, and Tikal could tell just by_ looking_ at them.

"Don't be such a sour hog, Shadow," Sonic snickered.

_Shadow_.

"'Sides, we can save the arguing for after we – AAAH!"

Sonic saw her. As in _saw her_, saw her. And he wasn't the only male who squeaked and jumped back, arms flying over their eyes. Tikal hadn't realized she had stepped forward.

"What? What is it?" Tikal panicked, her heart racing.

"_You're naked!_ Er, sorta!" Sonic exclaimed, peeking through his fingers, and Tikal blushed, gripping the blanket tighter around her once more. _How embarrassing_.

"Sonic, please-" Amy already had her face in her palm.

"Don't look, Knuckles, don't look, Knuckles, whatever you do, don't look," Knuckles chanted out loud to himself in mantra.

"Amy, couldn't you have lent her some of your clothes to wear?" Tails put his hand over the side of his face so he could only look at Amy.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for _not wanting to dress the girl while she was still unconscious!"_ Amy flailed her arms

"O-Oh."

"Did she just wake up?"

"_Yes!_"

"…_Oh_."

Amy sighed, hands on her hips. "Now. It's a miracle that you haven't _overwhelmed_ her yet." Wee bit of an understatement, Amy. "We'll get her dressed and met you in Station Square for breakfast, so we can all get to know her and figure out what we're gonna do next. Sound good?"

"Great thinkin', Ames." Sonic flashed her a wink and a thumbs-up, and she blushed faintly.

"_Out_." Shadow grabbed Sonic by the collar and pushed him out the door.

"Hey!"

"Bu-"

"_Out_." Shadow rounded on Knuckles next before the echidna could protest. Thankfully, he didn't have to get onto Tails, because the fox gave him a sheepish smile before walking out the door just a tad _too_ fast.

Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes, making Amy giggle, and she went forward to close the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," she said to Tikal.

"It's alright. I do remember the most of them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles…" Tikal stepped completely around Sticks and Cream, facing the trio of girls. "Except…that one hedgehog. Shadow, was it?"

"Loooong story, sweetie." Amy bounded forward and took Tikal's hand, leading her upstairs with Cream and Sticks in tow. "I'll try to catch you up to speed while we get you all dolled up. Ooh! I have this one blue top I'm sure you'll love. It brings out the blue in your eyes."

* * *

**I know I said I was going to post this after I finished _Gotta Open Your Heart, Dude_, but XD Hope you guys enjoyed! Give that review button some loooove ^o^**


	2. Waffles

**Heyo! So _so_ glad you guys love the story so far! _Gotta Open Your Heart, Dude_ will be coming to a close soon, and _The Sleepover_ has a few more chapters left to go as well; stay on the look out for updates!**

**In the meantime, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. 11 reviews already? Wow!**

* * *

Tikal watched her reflection change as Amy pulled her dreads up into a ponytail. The clothes she wore now belonged to Amy, but the other girl claimed that she could have them since she hadn't worn them yet (the pink hedgehog went shopping earlier in the week). She had to admit, she really liked the blouse; it was light blue, almost white, with royal blue floral designing; paired with a high waisted skirt that matched the deep floral blue in her top, and nude sandals.

"What do you think, Tikal?" Amy asked as she finished up.

"I look very nice. I like it," said Tikal, looking up at Amy's reflection. "Thank you."

Amy smiled. "Of course. Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while."

"I have?"

"Maybe she has a lot on her mind, Amy," said Cream.

"Oh no! It's not that. It's just...well..." Tikal played with her fingers absentmindedly. "I've never physically been to the outside world. I mean, I've helped you and Sonic...Tails...Knuckles...but I've never been able to actually explore the world before. I wonder what's different? What's changed?"

"Nothing much, I'll tell ya that. Don't worry. You'll be with us. We'll show you around. Consider this your official tour de Station Square!" Amy threw her arms out in enthusiasm.

"And wherever else we decide to travel!" Cream piped up.

Tikal smiled and turned around in her chair. "Okay. Let's go!"

It sounded like an adventure. One that Tikal will be a part of. And, as nervous as Tikal was, she was also excited. Following the other three girls out of Amy's room and outside, she easily kept pace and occasionally asked a question or two as they got closer and closer to the city. During their walk, Tikal had learned that Sticks was uncomfortable around large crowds, especially people she didn't know; she had severe paranoia and often didn't go to Station Square alone. As for Cream, Tikal found out that the young teen loved baking and gardening, and was often the voice of reason during arguments. Amy happily filled Tikal in on what else she missed; how they met Shadow; how she and Cream met Big the Cat and defeated Metal Sonic with the help of Team Sonic (who really did most of the work), Team Dark, and Team Chaotix; how Amy found out about Sonic running around as a werehog; how Sonic, Tails, and their younger selves worked together to defeat Time Eater and Dr. Eggman; and numerous adventures after that. Ever the perceptive, Tikal noticed how Amy's eyes would light up whenever she talked about Sonic, how her cheeks would turn as pink as her fur, the way she bit her bottom lip whenever she talked about the rare, tender moments between them.

Tikal remembered Amy's determination, how she always chased after the blue hero relentlessly. Now that she was older, she did less chasing, and her feelings for the cobalt hedgehog seemingly deepened. Seeing them interact earlier made Tikal ponder a little bit; whatever changed between them, surely it was for the better, yes?

"'Bout time you guys showed up!"

Tikal looked up at the sound of Sonic's voice. He, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were waiting just outside the restaurant. With a sigh, she felt herself smiling. Of course...what was there to be afraid of?

"We're so sorry!" said Cream apologetically, hands laced in front of her.

"Yeah, not _all_ of us have super speed and a plane." Amy huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Aw, c'mon, Amy. 'S not my fault you're slow," Sonic teased with a wink.

Amy made a shocked noise. "_I'll have you know_-!"

"Hey! I'd like to eat sometime today!" Knuckles snapped. "'Sides," he added as he pushed the door open, "you two can flirt when we get inside." He smirked.

Both hedgehogs looked at each other, blushed, put their hands on their hips, and denied simultaneously, "We were _not_ flirting!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, and the Illuminati isn't real. Move it! I'm starving!" Sticks exclaimed, marching passed them to get inside. Avoiding each other's gazes, Sonic and Amy awkwardly shuffled inside, Tails and Knuckles in tow.

"The Illuminati?" Tikal wondered.

"Don't ask," said Shadow, holding the door out for her. She gave him a little smile and went inside first.

"What is this?" Tikal asked, looking around. The restaurant wasn't extremely busy, but she could see a group of people ordering at the front, and others already sitting down with their trays of food.

"The best place in the _world_," said Knuckles.

"That doesn't sell chili dogs," Sonic grumbled under his breath.

Tails turned to the girls. "Why don't you guys sit down and we'll order?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Cream asked, and Tails smiled at her.

"Positive!" Tails gave her a thumbs up.

"Eh, not too bad of an idea," Sonic shrugged, nudging Tikal. "So what's cookin', good lookin'?"

"Pardon?" Tikal blinked.

"He's being an idiot," said Shadow from where he stood beside her, arms crossed, and her heart jumped a little in surprise. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um..." Tikal figured that whatever was up on the wall was what she should be looking at, and let her gaze flicker from picture to picture. None of these foods were eaten in her tribe. But then again, she hadn't eaten in four thousand years, give or take a year or two. "What are you getting?"

"I'm not eating."

"Oh."

"...I'm not _hungry_," he added to make himself clear, and she hummed. "Just get the waffles."

"Waffles," she echoed, turning to Sonic, her voice going up a few octaves as if in question.

"You got it." Sonic grinned at her.

Tikal then followed the girls to one of the tables, all four sitting on one side of the table.

"Do you all go out together often?" Tikal queried.

"Every once in a while," said Amy. "We're lucky if we get Shadow to show up. He likes to be on his own a lot."

"I see."

"It's nice to see him when we're not in battle," Cream added.

"Is he a hero as well?"

"...Sort of. He's had...trouble with that in the past." Amy rested her cheek in her palm. "He's kind of in the middle. Not really the one to save cats from trees, but not let Eggman take over the world. That kind of thing. He and his team work for GUN. You should ask him about that sometime."

_Perhaps I should_, Tikal thought.

"Whoooooo's hungry?" Sonic singsonged, holding two trays in his hand as he and the boys walked over to the table. Shadow was the only male present with just one tray, and Tikal had a feeling which one was hers.

"Me, me, me! Gimme!" Sticks nearly lunged across the table.

"Chill, Sticks!" Knuckles put her tray down in front of her, sitting down across from the badger. "Jeez..."

"Thanks, Sonikku," Amy said, and the hedgehog flashed her a lopsided grin.

Tails and Cream exchanged pleasantries and Shadow sat across from Tikal, pushing the tray towards her. Tikal inhaled the mouthwatering scent and smiled.

"Thank you, Shadow," she said.

"Hmph." Shadow nodded, leaning back into his chair, arms going back over his chest.

"So Shads, where's Rouge?" Sonic asked around his chewing. Tikal, who had been watching how her friends ate their waffles, mirrored them perfectly and was lifting her fork to her mouth when she heard Sonic speak up. Intrigued at the unfamiliar, and what she presumed to be female, name.

Shadow glared at the nickname but answered anyway. "She went overseas for a mission. Confidential."

Sonic nodded and continued to eat. Meanwhile, Tikal wiped the syrup off her mouth and sat up properly, folding her hands in her lap; legs crossed. "Is this Rouge your significant other?" she asked him out of curiosity.

Someone dropped their fork but Tikal didn't look to see who did it.

Shadow shook his head, shrugging a shoulder as if he got that question a lot; she was thankful that she hadn't offended him. "No," he said.

"Oh," Tikal said lightly, now looking over at the three girls next to her. "This is the Rouge you mentioned earlier? The one Shadow works with?"

"Mhm!" said Cream.

"Eh, she's just a chick with big boobs."

"Sticks!"

"What?"

"Wellshe'snotwrong," Knuckles mumbled around his fork and Sonic choked in his orange juice.

"Oh my..." Tikal placed a hovering hand over her mouth, stifling the giggle that threatened to escape at the look on Shadow's face.

"I think you're taking this way out of proportion," said Tails.

"Tails is right," Tikal decided to help divert the attention off of Shadow. "Sonic, how did you and Tails meet?"

It thankfully worked, and Sonic exchanged a knowing grin with his best friend.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Don't you, buddy?"

"Oh do I!"

.~.

"Can we explore the city?"

They were just coming out of the restaurant, full and satisfied, when Tikal spoke. She enjoyed the past forty minutes, listening to the people around her share past memories and good times with each other. She hoped that, maybe, when they all got together again, she would be among them.

"Sure thing!" said Sonic. "How 'bout it, guys?"

"I'm in!" said Amy.

"Eh..." Sticks winced.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, the Tornado needs more tinkering," said Tails.

"And I told my mother that I'd be home soon," Cream added, smiling sadly.

"Oh...well, that's okay," said Tikal. There will be other opportunities for spending time with her new friends, she was sure "Be careful!"

Knuckles gave his fellow echidna a salute, he and Sticks already heading the opposite direction. Tails waved and followed, and Cream ran up to Tikal to give her a hug before she also left with the others.

Tikal smiled to herself and turned around, finding only three of them left - Sonic, Amy, and Shadow.

"Alright, Tikal!" Sonic stepped forward, flashing her a bright grin and thumbs up. "You ready to see the world?"

Tikal's smile widened, looking from Sonic to the beaming pink hedgehog next to him, to the nonchalant ebony hedgehog next to her, and back again. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Aaaand that's a wrap for the second chap! Hope you all enjoyed :) To keep up to date on this story and more, if you have a Tumblr, follow me at jazzybiizzle; and if you have any questions or thoughts in particular on the chapter/story/etc., leave a review or shoot me a message!**


	3. Subtle Affection

**WHADDUP. Who's ready for chapter 3?**

* * *

If Shadow had to hear Amy's random, annoying squeals _one more time_, he was probably gonna chaos control himself across the planet. He trailed behind, picking up the rear, with the other three in front of him. Sonic and Amy did most of the talking, their enthusiasm equally matched as they threw their arms out in emphasis when they walked passed a certain building or monument. The new one, Tikal, took in everything with wide eyes and eager questioning. Despite her clear excitement, however, he noticed that she was more calm and reserved than Amy was. Hm. Maybe she won't be as bothersome.

Every now and again, Sonic would drag him into their conversations for his own input, but his responses were often vague. _Yes. No. Most definitely. I don't know. I don't care. Can I leave? Yes, I did kick his ass in this very spot_.

He was unsure of what to think of Tikal. She seemed...alright as far as people go. So far, he could stand being around her for more than an hour without wanting to strangle her. She acknowledged him when he spoke, eyes brightening with interest and lips curving into a little smile, and asked him a question or two albeit timidly. Must've been intimidated by him in some way. Good. He had a reputation and he liked to keep it that way.

But she was a gentle spirit, triggering memories from the past to a person who was, and still is, very special to him; and to top it all of, the female echidna was wearing _blue_... Shadow shook his head before his thoughts could lead him any further. He didn't want to have "a moment" in the middle of City Hall.

He had a strong feeling that she and Cream would get along _perfectly_.

"Where are we going now?" said Tikal as she and Shadow followed Sonic and Amy into the train station.

"Mystic Ruins," said Amy. "We might see the other's there. If you remember, it's where Tails lives. And Knuckles doesn't live too far from there."

"Well, when you live on a floating island, ya can't miss it," said Sonic, and Amy giggled in agreement. They got onto the train one after the other and sat down in the free space. Shadow wasn't even surprised when Tikal sat next to him and started talking to him again as the train started moving.

"Do you visit Mystic Ruins often?"

Shadow inwardly cringed. She even_ sounded_ like Cream, to an extent at least. The two had the same lightness to their voices. Resistance was going to be difficult. "Not really."

Tikal crossed her legs in a proper manner, folding her fingers together over her knee. "The Mystic Ruins is the last remnant of what used to be my tribe...I've never explored the area in this form." She mildly gestured to herself with one hand. "If my memory serves correctly, the temple still stands?"

"Yep! It's surrounded by a big jungle now," said Sonic, and Tikal diverted her attention to the blue hero.

"Strange..." she mused.

"Well, you _have_ been gone for thousands of years," said Amy with a little smile, and Tikal returned it.

Shadow may have been to the Mystic Ruins a couple of times, but he's never actually explored the jungle there. Safe to say, his curiosity was peaked. He was interested to see where the girl originally came from.

"What was life like back then for you, Tikal?" Amy asked.

Shadow's eyes flickered to Tikal's face.

"Well..." Tikal hummed in thought, quiet for a beat before she continued, "it was...very different. I never knew what the outside world looked like - I only heard stories. As the daughter of the chief, I couldn't go anywhere beyond our land. I don't remember my mother very well. She died when I was very young."

Amy and Sonic sobered up. Even Shadow looked more intrigued than he had been before.

"Oh, it's okay!" Tikal reassured them, feeling the mood dampen. "Father told me that she was very beautiful, and I looked just like her." She absentmindedly played with her fingers. "After she passed, well...let's just say he became a changed man. And not the good one."

"How?"

The word left Shadow's mouth before he could stop himself, but he remained impassive as her blue orbs met his. "He grew violent, he..." Tikal took a deep breath. "It was never taken out on me, of course. It was the world around him. He wanted war. Violence. He was out of control. I had to stop him, I..."

"Hm."

"U-Uh?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed, staring down into his lap. "Sounds familiar..."

A little _too_ familiar if you ask him.

Tikal continued to stare at him in confusion, head tilted to the side, and he sighed quietly.

"Pardon my interruption," he muttered. "Ignore me."

There was a feather-like touch on his arm, and he looked over to see Tikal's hand there; her gaze friendly and earnest. "No one deserves to be ignored."

Was she...was she serious? How could she be so..._open_ and _hopeful?_ The girl was naive, yet the things he's learned about her made her seem the exact opposite. She knew what it was like to suffer. To sacrifice _everything_. This girl barely knew him and she was already initiating physical contact. His instinct was to get her off him; a simple thrust in the opposite direction so she'll get the warning. But that never happened. He was quiet and still, staring into her eyes without a word. It was clear that she went through hell with her father after they lost someone important to them. After Maria's demise, well...everyone knew how _that_ turned out in the beginning. He struggled for a long time, and sometimes his morals were challenged even now. He wasn't a hero like the faker, but at the same time he wouldn't call himself the villain either.

Yeah...he found himself having more in common with her father, and he never even knew him.

"We're here!"

Amy's voice broke his trance, and he cut his eyes away first. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and his arm began to tingle from where Tikal touched him. He swallowed, absentmindedly brushing his arm with his opposite hand as he stood.

"This better be quick."

Sonic snickered. "Like you have anything better to do!"

.~.

Tikal's hand lay at rest over her heart as she walked with her friends through the jungle. The place she used to call home was unrecognizable now with its wildlife, large trees looming over their heads. Her surroundings began to get darker, and she gulped. It was easy to get lost here, she realized. The four walked alongside each other in the same order on the train, Sonic and Shadow on the outside and Amy and Tikal in the middle.

She lifted a hand to her hair, running her fingers through her ponytail as she looked around more, and caught Shadow staring at her. Or perhaps, maybe he was also looking around and happened to catch her gaze on a whim? Yes. That had to be it. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, her hand falling to her side again. He blinked and looked away, his gaze going back forward, and her smile fell slightly.

Amy nudged her and whispered, "Don't worry. He's like that with everyone."

Tikal nodded. She wasn't that upset over it at all! From everything that Amy told her, she learned that what Shadow needed was kind words and smiles thrown in his direction. And perhaps a hug.

_Wait a minute! You don't know him well enough. He might not like hugs even if you do get to know him_, she scolded herself. Although, she's pretty sure that if she hugged Sonic or Amy they'd reciprocate with eagerness and warmth. She smiled at the thought. Hugs were nice. She can't remember the last time she had one.

"What are you smiling about?" Amy giggled.

Tikal laughed. "Nothing...Sonic, are we almost there?"

"Yep! We'll be there in three...two..." Sonic got a mischievous look in his eyes, and Tikal saw him smirk as he looked over at an oblivious Amy, making grabby hands at her. "One!" The blue hero then scooped the pink hedgehog up in his arms bridal style, she squealing and throwing her arms around him in surprise, and he was gone in the next second. Their departure stirred up the wind, and Tikal squeaked in surprise as her skirt flew up; blushing feverishly, she pushed frantically at her skirt, smoothing it out in the back, and sneaked a peek at Shadow. He was looking the opposite direction, and pointedly. From the tightness in his jaw, she could tell he was agitated.

"Are you decent?" he said.

She cleared her throat and nodded, blush still present on her face but fainter as he turned around. "Did they leave us?" she wondered in question.

"No. The faker just got a head start."

"Oh. I see." She looked down the long path, wondering what it would be like to be carried at such speed. The look on her face must have been pretty obvious, because Shadow came closer to her with his arms beginning to outstretch. By the time she met his gaze, he was close. Too close. And she felt her cheeks heat up from the sudden proximity.

"Put your arms around me," he instructed, bending down to slip his arm under her knees, his other arm already on her back. The echidna obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped lightly as her feet left the ground, lifting her head to meet his gaze once more. Their faces were close again. _Oh dear_...

"What?" he said when she kept staring at him.

"O-Oh! Nothing. It's nothing." She suddenly became very fascinated by his chest fur. Which felt very soft under her arm now that she was thinking about it.

"Hmph." He didn't say a word after that, only muttering a quiet, "Hang on," before he took off at the same speed that Sonic did, his skates pushing him forward at great speed. Tikal's dreads flew back from the momentum, her eyes wide in fascination. Every push of Shadow's legs only propelled them forward faster, the next more powerful than the last. Her heart fluttered from the thrill of it all.

And also maybe possibly because she was being carried by the one person who didn't like to be touched. She found herself gazing at him again, noting how his normally neutral face was actually relaxed and...wait...was that a smile?

He looked down at that moment and she squeaked again, hoping that he did _not_ just hear that, and let her head fall back on his shoulder.

_That was close_...she thought.

Shadow skidded to a stop in one smooth motion, finally coming into an opening. Tikal couldn't contain her gasp this time, letting her arms drop from around Shadow's neck as he set her down. There it was. Her beloved temple. There was just one, only one, and her hand went back over her heart. Untouched for thousands of years, there was moss growing on the withered surface and yet it still contained its nostalgic beauty...

"What took you two so long?" Sonic's teasing voice snapped Tikal back to reality, finally taking notice of Sonic and Amy.

"I've had about enough of you, _faker_," Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do about it, buddy?" Sonic taunted playfully.

Shadow growled, and Tikal wasn't the only one who sensed the rising tension between the two hedgehogs.

"Okaaay!" Amy threw her arms up in the air. "Who's ready to explore that temple?"

"I am!" Tikal perked up, walking fast to catch up with her pink friend. "Coming, Shadow?"

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow stalked forward, sending daggers in Sonic's direction. "_We_ are _not_ done."

Sonic held up his hands, picking up the rear as he trailed behind, cackling to himself without a care in the world. "Yes, dear!"

* * *

**Aaand that's a wrap for the third chap! Sorry it took so long. I came to a stump around halfway through the chapter, and my muse left me for a few days. But! I'm so glad it's back! Hope you guys liked the chapter anyway.**

**Man, only three chapters in and Shadow and Tikal are already being cute. They're gonna ruin my life, I know it.**

**Give that review button some love if ya liked it! Peace!**


	4. Meeting the Team

**Have I thanked you guys for the mega support and love so far? No? Thank you all so, so much ahh ^^ It really means a lot to me, like you don't even know! We need more Shadikal lovers on Tumblr! (Because honestly I feel like I'm the only one shipping them sometimes and it sucks because no one talks about them. Other than me.)**

* * *

Two months have passed, and Tikal was really starting to feel a sense of belonging in the modern world. With her friends. Together, they helped clean the temple up and got it back up to tip top shape, and it didn't take her long to settle in there. Oh, it felt wonderful to be home.

During that time span, she's grown attached to her newest friends and allies - Silver and Blaze, who were from the future - and when she wasn't with Amy, she was with them. They fascinated her, and the feeling was mutual, mostly because they were from opposite periods of time. She genuinely enjoyed their presence and looked forward to seeing them almost every day.

Tikal hummed to herself as she busied herself around the kitchen. Since her friends were going to be busy today, maybe she should pay Shadow a visit?

I haven't seen him in a while...she mused. I wonder how he's doing?

She couldn't shake the thought as soon as it graced her mind, and soon she was ditching her pajamas for a white cami and a long tribal skirt, and heading for Station Square. If her memory served correctly, he didn't live that far away.

Upon approaching the address, however, she had to stop and admire the beauty of his home. It was...huge. Most of the walls were made of glass, and what wasn't glass was painted a pearly white.

_Am I at the right house?_ she pondered as she walked up the stone walkway. But that was when she spotted his motorcycle in the driveway, and sighed in relief. _Okay. Never mind then!_

She made a quick sprint up the steps before she's at the door, and knocked three times. A long beat passed before the door swung open, but the person standing there was not Shadow at all, and her smile fell slightly. In his place was a curvy bat, who wore a silky pink robe with her...rather large bust hanging out.

Being the polite person she was, Tikal pushed her insecurities to the back of her mind and cleared her throat lightly. "Hello," she smiled timidly.

"Hi," said the bat, eyes giving her a onceover. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I...I was just…" Tikal's gaze drifted to his motorcycle and back. "I'm here to see Shadow and…"

"And not lil' ol' me?" the bat feigned offense, hand over her chest, smirk pulling at her glossy lips.

"I don't know you, ma'am." Tikal inwardly winced at how blunt she sounded and hope she didn't come off as rude.

"Oh honey. Ma'am is for old women. Call me Rouge."

Rouge! Of course! I almost forgot...Tikal mused, smiling a little more. "Okay, Rouge."

"Shadow didn't tell me he was expecting a pretty girl over." The smirk widened, and Tikal's mouth formed into a tiny 'o'.

"Oh, it's not like that - he doesn't - he doesn't know I was planning to see him - I mean, if he's busy, I can come back -" she stammered, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Nonsense!" Rouge's hand shot out to grab her and with a yelp, Tikal was yanked inside the cool house, the former closing the door behind her. The peach echidna openly gawked at the interior. Immediately there was a staircase that curved around to the next floor of the house. It was so clean, spick and span, that she was afraid to touch anything.

"You have a...beautiful home," Tikal said finally.

"Girl's gotta eat." Rouge folded her arms across her chest, smirking confidently.

"So you and Shadow live together?"

"Me, Shadow...and Omega."

"Who's Omega?"

_Stomp, stomp, stomp._

Tikal jumped at the sound, eyes going wide as she spotted a large black and red robot walking straight for them. She gasped and took a step back, her back pressed up against the door.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of robots?" Rouge teased.

"Wh - wha -?" Tikal stayed absolutely still as the robot came to a stop in front of her. What was it going to do? Was it gonna hurt her? Kidnap her? Why wasn't Rouge panicking?

"ANALYZING," it said, and red clouded her vision for a second.

Tikal blinked once. Twice. Disoriented from the brightness.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED. TIKAL THE ECHIDNA."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Tikal," Rouge gestured towards the robot. "Omega."

_So Omega is…a..?_

"ANNIHILATE?" Omega queried, turning to Rouge for permission, and Tikal sweatdropped.

"Nah, she's cute. Claims she knows Shadow," Rouge put a hand on her hip. "I don't get the fangirl vibe from her, so, a friend of Shadow's is a friend of ours. Right, Omega?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Tikal relaxed, standing up a little straighter. Of course. There was no harm. She had nothing to worry about. Feeling ridiculous for being scared just moments prior, she gave the robot a smile and spoke up, "It's very nice to meet you, Omega. You too, Rouge."

"Likewise."

"Omega," said a different, raspy voice that made Tikal's heart jump, and she wasn't the only one who looked up to see Shadow himself walking down the steps, carrying a mug of hot, black coffee. "Stand down."

Omega took two steps back, and Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"For someone who's running on three hours of sleep, you seem perky as ever."

"Shut up." Shadow came to a step in front of them, his gaze locking with Tikal's.

"Hi, Shadow," Tikal greeted with a little wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't be rude," Rouge chided him.

"I'm not being rude, I'm just asking her a damn question," Shadow answered without looking away from the echidna.

"I wanted to see you. It's been a while and…" Tikal looked down at her feet. "If it's a bad time, I can come back later -"

Rouge nudged Shadow, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No."

Tikal's gaze flickered back up to meet his. "No?"

The dark hedgehog raised his mug up to his lips, studying her over the rim. His reply was a grunt before he took a measured sip.

:~:

"You didn't tell me you met a cute girl!" Rouge slapped his arm, clearly in disapproval; not from the _cute girl_ factor, but more-so of the silent _and you didn't tell me?_ that followed.

_"...Ow,"_ Shadow narrowed his eyes at her. Rouge was never to be underestimated, and he's had the dark joy of watching that mistake being made by others. When she took her anger out on him, however, she did not hold back. Rubbing his throbbing arm, he gritted his teeth and clarified, "She's no one. Who I encounter is none of your business."

"It is when you bring her to my house."

"_Our_ house."

"Same thing."

"I didn't invite her to begin with. She just...showed up." He glanced out the window, where he could see her waiting on him; back facing him, arms behind her back. Omega was keeping her company and, despite not knowing what was said, he could sense her growing comfort around the robot. He almost chuckled. Omega had that effect on everyone he met.

"This is so unlike you, Shadow," Rouge said from behind him and he didn't turn; he could hear the smile in her voice. "If you wanted her to go already, you would have done so by now. Telling Omega to stand down so no harm would come to her? Isn't that sweet. If I were crazy, I'd say that you've got a soft spot for her, lover boy."

"Don't call me that." He made a face. "I barely know her."

"But you like her."

_"No._ Now will you stop with that?"

"Don't go all hostile on me, sweetie. I'm just telling it like it is. And coming from a woman's perspective? She's definitely warmed up to you. Why else would she visit you?"

Shadow huffed. "I don't need anyone's pity." Why does Rouge feel the need to romanticize everything when she has herself to worry about? She's one to talk. Not that it's any of his business or anything, but he knows. He knows everything.

The only other person that came to check up on him - who mostly came to him instead of Rouge (a fact, which, he liked to use against Faker) - was Amy, and Rouge never questioned _their_ relationship. Get off him.

"...Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

He's blank-faced as he made a one-eighty and walked past her. "Sorry, I tend to tune you out." He was done hearing...whatever the hell she was going on about, and needed some fresh air. With Tikal.

By the time he stepped out onto the porch, Tikal and Omega were in the middle of their conversation, the former looking more animated than before.

"That's fascinating!" she was saying, oblivious to Shadow's presence. "What happened next?"

"CONFIDENTIAL. I CANNOT SAY." Omega angled his head at her.

Shadow squinted. _What the fu -_

"I have to admit...you're the kindest robot I've ever met." Tikal smiled.

"KIND?"

"Yes. Kind. Friendly," she elaborated.

"I ONLY KNOW DEATH AND DESTRUCTION. IT IS WHY I WAS CREATED BY THE DOCTOR."

"But you turned your back on your creator because you wanted to."

"EGGMAN WAS IN THE WRONG. HE MUST FACE MY WRATH."

"Is violence really the solution?"

"ALTERNATIVE CHOICE?"

"Love...friendship? What about Shadow and Rouge? You care about them, right? You love them?"

"I DO NOT...UNDERSTAND."

"I think you do. You're more than just a robot. I know it must be confusing, but, you were able to change your destiny. You became who you wanted to be, and in the process, you've got a family out of it."

Shadow leaned against the wall, gaze downcast. Why was she saying these things? Was she...was she getting through to Omega somehow?

"FAMILY," Omega repeated the word. He's quiet for a beat of silence, before he spoke out again. "A PERSON OR PEOPLE RELATED TO ONE AND SO TO BE TREATED WITH A SPECIAL LOYALTY OR INTIMACY. I AM UNFAMILIAR WITH THESE WORDS."

"Some words don't have a specific definition." Tikal placed her gloved hand atop his robotic one. "Sometimes you just have to_ feel_ them."

"YOU ARE STRANGE. STRANGE GIRL."

She giggled.

"YOU HAVE MY PROTECTION. ATTEMPTS TO THRUST HARM UPON YOU WILL BE ANNIHILATED IMMEDIATELY. AS LONG AS YOU ARE WITH US, NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU."

"Us?"

"SHADOW HAS BEEN STANDING BEHIND US FOR THE PAST TWO MINUTES, THIRTY-SEVEN SECONDS, AND COUNTING."

At the mention of his name, Shadow went rigid and Tikal whirled around.

"Damn you, Omega." The hedgehog, clearly unimpressed with his friend's antics, made his way over to the two.

"FRIGHTENING THE GIRL IS NOT MY INTENT. SHE IS TO BE NOTIFIED OF ALL THREATS."

"You think I'm a threat?"

"CORRECT."

"Good."

"I don't think you're a threat," Tikal piped up.

"..._Of course_ you don't."

The echidna covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I'm gonna go out for a while," Shadow said, now completely directing his attention to her. "You coming or not?"

She stared.

"M-Me?"

No shit, he's looking_ right at her_. "You."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Would I be asking you if I did? It's a simple yes or no question. You either come with me, or stay here. Doesn't matter to me."

Tikal chewed down on her bottom lip in thought and if he was Faker, he would've began to tap his foot impatiently. _Un_like him, he had patience. He was calculating.

"I'll go with you," she said finally with a nod of her head.

"Good. You'll need this."

And he tossed a motorcycle helmet at her, out of the blue. Unprepared, Tikal yelped and clumsily tried to catch it, and Shadow had the...fortune of watching her stumble around with it before she finally caught it, comically clinging it to her stomach, muzzle bright red, azure orbs wide. Shadow rolled his eyes and started for his motorcycle, already smirking by the time he had his back to her.

* * *

**He so thinks she's cute. Anyway, s/o to SherryBlossom for coaxing me to update! This was my first time writing Omega, and I'm already getting addicted. Let's just say I have big plans for him. B) Peace!**


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**It's about time Shadow and Tikal had a chapter just for themselves. Ngl, I struggled for a while with this one. Hope you all enjoy, regardless!**

* * *

Her grip was tight and firm around his waist as they raced down the road at incredible speeds, her cheek pressed against his back. This didn't go unnoticed by Shadow, who tried not to think about it too much. The wind calmed him, dancing through his quills and blowing them back. He'd occasionally take a quick glance in her direction, only to find her in the same position: leaned against him, head pressed against his spine, eyes shut tight. Was she scared? No. That'd be strange. She was okay when he carried her as he ran that day.

He slowed down as they reached the city, and that was when she relaxed in her grip and body language, lifting her head to take in their surroundings. He tried not to think too much into how her soft curves pressed against him distracted him from his train of thought, or how her fingers curled up, just hovering over his abdomen, or how she smelled like fresh peaches and nectarines...No. Stop.

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

"Hmph," he grunted in reply, slowing down to a stop at the red light. Even he didn't know what their destination would be just yet; he needed to get out of the house for a few hours, he could care less where he was going. In the car next to them was a little girl with pigtails and a toothy grin, and when she saw who was next to her, she gasped and pressed her palms against the glass of the window. Feeling the girl's excited gaze, Shadow turned his head and - after reminding himself to not look too frightening - let his lips curve up ever so slightly and nodded his head at her. The child gasped in delight and her gaze landed on Tikal next; obviously more experienced with handling children and being friendly, Tikal smiled and giggled, and lifted a hand from around him to wave at the girl. The child's entire face brightened, waving back frantically from her car seat.

The light turned green, and Shadow accelerated forward. Not bad, he thought to himself. Rouge once told him that his smiles were frightening (and for good reason, since he usually smiled at his enemies right before he...yeah). He didn't care, of course, until Amy pointed out to him one day that kids look up to him and think he's cool, and scaring them away wasn't a good look for him. She spent the entire day with him, helping him work on his smile, but that's a story for another time.

"Do children approach you often like that?" Tikal asked him. She didn't have to yell over the wind because they were going at a moderate speed now.

"Not really," Shadow told her honestly. Every once in a while, yes, perhaps, but not as much as the faker. He was approachable, especially Silver when he was in town. But never Shadow. The people who were brave enough to approach him truly astonished him - especially the younger ones. He couldn't be hostile towards them. They had their whole life ahead of them. To achieve greatness.

"She was adorable, wasn't she?" He heard the smile in Tikal's voice. Saying nothing for a beat, he pulled off to the side and parked his motorcycle; hesitation in the way he took the keys from the ignition.

"She was alright," he said finally, shifting to get off, and the echidna's arms slipped from around him. Adorable wasn't even in Shadow's vocabulary, but he had to admit the child was...brave for what she had done. It must've taken a lot of nerve to maintain eye contact with somebody like him, let alone smile at him. He was known for making headlines...What the hell did this child see in him? She looked at him like...like he was her idol or something. The whole situation turned his thoughts into alphabet soup. He turned, dusting himself off, and appraised Tikal as she took off the helmet. She smoothed her fingers through her dreadlocks, helmet sandwiched between her legs. Folding his arms across his chest, the cobalt hedgehog decided not to creep her out with his continuous staring and spoke up instead. "I don't suppose you despise them."

Tikal carefully slid off the bike, smoothing her hands down her skirt, and gave him an amused look; a light breeze dancing through her hair. "You do?" she queried instead.

"Hm," he began to walk, already feeling her presence beside him. "It's usually the other way around," he confessed.

Tikal hummed, arms behind her back and fingers laced together. "Well, it might help if you didn't…" she struggled to finish her sentence, eyes downcast for a moment.

"Didn't what?" Stare until they look the other way? Be so damn intimidating? Closed off? Isolated? Asking himself all these damn questions?

The female echidna shook her head and smiled at him. "Never mind."

He frowned. Strange girl, strange girl.

"So is this what you normally do when you go out?" Tikal was still smiling that gentle smile of hers. "Wander around, seeking some sort of adventure?"

"I'm not the faker," Shadow corrected her. Damn it, he hated the comparisons. "Besides," he added dryly, "I don't think a person like you would fit in with my workplace. You're too much of a daffodil." He lifted a casual hand, absentmindedly tossing her hair back with a lazy flick of the wrist. Startled by his sudden action and his words, Tikal appraised him with wide eyes and a rosy muzzle.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"...I'll have you know that Amy has told me everything about you, and she's told me what you do for a living," Tikal countered with, much to Shadow's surprise, with her chin held high. Oh great. Just how much time has she spent with Rose? "I may not agree with your lifestyle since that is indeed none of my business, but I am in no position to judge you. After all, it was prejudice that brought my tribe down in flames."

He didn't have to ask to know that her past was a sensitive subject still; he could see it in her eyes. The way they glisten in the sunlight, glassy and glazed over as she was taken back for a moment or two. He was quiet. Observative. Then:

"So she's told you about my skillset, has she?"

Their eyes met then, and his lips quirked up mischievously.

"Yes. She has." Tikal narrowed her gaze slightly. "Your occupation is dangerous, Shadow."

"So is everyone else's, but all of a sudden it's not okay because I have a gun in my hand, right?"

"W-Well...I-I mean…"

"That's the difference between you and I, Tikal. I don't hesitate." They ended up in front of the main hotel of Station Square, and Shadow paused to let Tikal go first - shut up, that's common courtesy - before he followed suit. No one questioned them as they wandered by the pool area. "One day, you'll learn."

"Learn what? Violence is never the answer, Shadow. It only makes matters worse."

"Not everyone is willing to put their differences aside peacefully." He lost someone very important to him because of that. "That's why the faker and the Doctor are still at it, after all this time. The Doctor will never surrender because Sonic 'asked nicely'. The next fucker who decides to rob a bank will never put down his weapon because the police 'asked nicely'. Don't you get it? The world's changed a lot in four thousand years." He had stopped, eyes on the horizon now; he could see the beach from where they stood. "Even more so in the last fifty..."

He sighed to himself. This was why he wasn't good with socializing. The conversation went from zero to one hundred in a matter of minutes. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave. A part of him even wished she would; spare herself the depression.

"You know what I think?"

She came out from behind him to stand next to him.

"I think that you've been through a lot...to get to where you are," she told him, and his eyes slowly began to widen as she went on. "And that's only made you stronger. I know we have different views on the world, but that doesn't change my mind about you. I'm your friend, Shadow. Even if you're not mine."

And by the time he looked over at her again, she was smiling again.

_What...the hell?_

This girl confused him. He's not sure if it's in a good way or a bad way just yet. She was kind where he was brutal with honesty. She was warm, and he was cold. Surely their opposing views on the world would've made him grow more irritated and impatient with her, but for some reason she's been doing the exact opposite. It's weird. Frustrating.

"...Not bad," Shadow muttered.

* * *

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Shoot my gun at all who oppose me."

"...Right...ah...anything else?"

"Hmph...Fighting the faker."

"Wh-?"

"Sparring. It's how we..._bond_."

"I see."

"Is this the part where I be considerate and ask you the same thing?"

"You don't have to, but it's a start in the right direction." A soft giggle.

He sat back and waited. "Hmph." Pointedly.

She took that as her cue to begin her answer. "Well, Shadow, I like to take walks in nature. Explore more of the modern world now that I can. I like to cook and bake with Cream when she visits. I also enjoy being with Silver and Blaze a lot. They're very nice."

"I'm sure."

"You see? We're getting to know each other." Tikal clapped a little and folded her hands on the table. "I don't know about you, but I'm having a wonderful time."

Shadow shrugged a shoulder, nonchalant. "You're alright."

The echidna smiled bashfully, brushing a dreadlock back behind her shoulder. After their little heart-to-heart talk, they've walked around the city for a bit before they stopped by a local tea shop. Fortunately, the topics have gotten a lot lighter since then, and she knew she can't be of many to say that she's had tea with Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I'm guessing you don't say that about many people, huh?"

"Correct." He lifted his tea mug up to his mouth, grabbing it from the top instead of the side traditionally. Very odd, Tikal decided.

"Why do you hold your teacup like that?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you hold your teacup like _this?"_ he set the cup down on the table just so he could wrap his fingers through the loop then lifted it, letting his pinky out.

Tikal laughed. "Point taken. So when do you have to work?"

"Whenever they call me in. I don't exactly run on a schedule." Which was why it probably wasn't a good idea to be running on three hours of sleep, black coffee, and now black tea.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Well speak of the devil. Shadow checked his communicator with a look of disdain. They were calling him in. Great. Just great.

"Is that...?" Tikal asked, her voice trailing off in disappointment. She was having such a good time with him and she didn't want it to end just yet.

"Hmph." Shadow nodded, finishing the last of his tea before he came to a stand.

"Duty calls," she smiled half-heartedly.

The crestfallen look on her face nearly made him freeze mid-step, and for a split second he actually considered ignoring the call altogether. On the one hand, whatever's waiting for him at work was probably not important; but on the other hand, he was ready for the adrenaline. Tikal was such a gentle spirit and he, for some reason unbeknownst him, didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'll see you around?" she said with those wide, doe eyes of hers.

Shadow was quiet as he dug through his pocket, throwing out a wad of cash out on the table as a tip, saying nothing.

He gave her a curt nod before he was out the door.


	6. Bring-Your-Girlfriend-to-Work Day

Before anyone asks, yes, _Gotta Open Your Heart, Dude_ will be updated. I don't know when, though. Do you know how much of a challenge it is to write a good action scene? Talk about time-consuming! No worries, though. That story will soon be wrapped up and finished (as well as _The Sleepover_, for those of you who are waiting on that). I can promise you that. I'm too proud of it to leave it unfinished with that dreadful cliffhanger. Mwuahaha. Anyway, this chapter just came out of the blue - random spark of muse that I desperately needed! Now if only that muse can work for me and my other projects as well.

Yay for longer chapters! This rarely happens but I'm so glad this chapter turned out longer than intended. Tikal and Amy have a little girl talk and Tikal goes to see Shadow. Fair warning though, if it hasn't been said already: Shadow has a potty mouth. I love writing from his perspective. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Amy!"

_"Oh hey, Tikal! What's up? I see you've gotten the hang of using your phone."_ The pink hedgehog smiled from the other end.

Tikal giggled. "I guess you could say that. How are you doing?"

_"Not too bad, I guess. Just running some errands. You?"_

"Well, I was calling you because I have a question." The echidna absentmindedly twirled a dreadlock with her index finger, leaning against the wall. "I hope I didn't interrupt…"

_"Not at all! Shoot."_

Tikal hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip before the same hand covered her face; cheeks reddening behind them. Surely, Amy of all people, would understand, right? She wouldn't think this was weird? Amy was a dear friend of hers. She wouldn't laugh at her for this, she knew. Or at least, she _hoped_. "Do you know what Shadow likes to eat?"

Amy's eyes widened. _"Shadow?"_

"Mhm." Tikal hummed.

_"Well, I mean, he likes black tea and finger sandwiches…"_

"Finger sandwiches?"

_"I used to cook for him when I was bored, long story. Anyways, uuuuum...what he likes, what he likes...Shadow's a simple guy, so it doesn't take much to please him."_ While Amy continued to speak, Tikal whipped out a notepad and pen and began taking notes in her neat penmanship. _"He doesn't usually have a big appetite, but he does take what's given. You tend to learn about someone the longer you know 'em. Everyone has their own thing. Sonic and chili dogs, Tails and mint candy, Knuckles and grapes, Silver and...well...everything. The list goes on! Although, now that I think about it...Shadow really likes devil's food cake…"_

"Devil's...food...cake…" Tikal mused out loud as she wrote it down.

There was a pause on Amy's end.

_"Tiiikaaal?"_

"Yeeess?"

No denying the smile in Amy's voice now._ "Are you planning on making him lunch?"_

Her. Cheeks. Were. On. Fire.

"Perhaps...I was...considering it...Since he's working today, I thought I'd surprise him." Might as well be completely honest!

_"Aww!"_ Amy cooed. _"That's so cute!"_

Scratch that. _Now_ her cheeks were on fire. What? She couldn't help it! She hadn't seen Shadow since their lunch date - the word date is used _very_ loosely here, _please_ do not quote her on that - which was almost a week ago, and she was beginning to miss him. She enjoyed being in his presence. She enjoyed talking to him. Just like she enjoyed her friends. Is that so wrong?

"Is this wrong of me?" Tikal chewed down on her bottom lip. "I don't want to scare him away by...being _me_."

_"Being you is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him,"_ Amy said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, and Tikal's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?"

_"Haven't you noticed how much he's changed since you got here?"_

"Not really, no."

_"Think about it, Tik. He's not as difficult to work with when you're around. He doesn't bicker with Sonic as much. He's never snapped at you. He comes to hang out with us more...He was even willing to go out with you! You had lunch with him! I saw him afterwards and he told me everything!"_ Amy gushed, and Tikal made a wobbly stride to the kitchen table. She had to sit down for this.

"Really? You did?" Calm down, Tikal. "What did he say?" she said slowly. Atta girl.

_"I kinda forced it outta him but,"_ Amy giggled,_ "he told me about how you just showed up at his house"_ \- wince - _"and you two went out for a while before he was called in."_

"Hm."

_"I think he really likes you."_

Burning, burning,_ she's burning again._

"I wouldn't say that." Her voice was muffled by her arm, face buried in embarrassment. "We're just friends, Amy. Acquaintances. I barely know him."

_"Tikal, I barely knew Sonic when he captured my heart."_ Amy sighed dreamily. _"I don't blame you if you like him,"_ she added. _"He's got that mysterious thing goin' on."_

"I don't understand."

_"You will."_

Tikal sighed.

_"Get to know him,"_ Amy encouraged._ "Don't be scared!"_

"I do not fear him. He's merely a misunderstood creature lost in this modern world…" _Like me._

_"Like you?"_ Amy echoed her thoughts and Tikal nearly jumped.

"I'm not saying I like him…" But she's thinking about it. A lot. No. Stop. That's wrong! "However...I _do_ wish to see him more often...perhaps even talk to him…"

_"Well, it would be weird if you just showed up just to gawk at him. Although it's not so weird if you can do it and not get caught -"_

"Amy!" Tikal whined.

_"I'm teasing! - Ooooh, I have to catch ya later, girly! Sonikku just showed up...and he doesn't even know I'm here yet."_

Tikal smiled fondly. "Okay. Tell him I said hello."

_"I will. Buh-bye!"_

"Goodbye."

_Click._

* * *

"Shadow! You have a visitor!"

"Who could possibly have the nerve to visit me on such short -?" the dark hedgehog grumbled to himself as he shifted through the papers in the thick file he had poised in his palm, walking down the hallway. He made a swift turn around the corner and looked up, only for the rest of his sentence to rush back down his throat like a flushing toilet. He rarely got visits. Ever. Unless it was the faker telling him he needed his help to defeat the Doctor, or Shorty asking him to help her bake with those big innocent eyes of hers.

But no. Sonic wasn't the one standing there with a soft smile. Cream wasn't the one standing there with her hair pulled up and wearing a black sundress that just hugged her figure in all the right places and - no. No. Stop.

"Hi," Tikal greeted him with that ever so soft and patient voice of hers.

"Hi," he echoed, his gaze drifting down to the two plastic containers in her hands, one stacked on top of the other, and a bottle of iced tea tucked under her arm. Bemused, his lips curved up in the slightest at the sight. Of her. Of what she had brought with her. When was the last time he'd seen her? A week ago? Not even that? Damn. He was so busy he'd lost track.

His mouth threatened to turn into a lopsided smile. _What the fuck. What in the literal fuck. Don't do this right now._ She's just a girl, like any other female that worked here at GUN. Stop looking at her like it's been clouds and rain all up until this moment and she's the damn sunlight. Get ahold of yourself.

"I brought you lunch," she outstretched her arms far enough for him to take the containers, which he did (slowly. robotically.), then slipped the bottle from under her arm and handed it over to him in suit.

"What's this?" he queried.

"A ham sandwich with lettuce and a sprinkle of mayonnaise, iced tea, and devil's food cake."

His mouth was about to water at that last one. How did she know?

Shadow grunted.

Great. That's all you could say, Shadow? A fucking grunt, like a wild animal? What are you, a cavehog? Can't you be a decent person and say thank you?

"This all you came for?"

Tikal nodded, fingers laced together in front of her.

Say something. Just say something. Anything.

But don't be fucking stupid.

Like the faker.

_Heh. The shade._

"What's on your agenda for the next few hours?"

"Nothing…?" Her voice raised an octave, as if in question.

A beat. Then -

"Walk with me."

He took her back to his office - don't get any ideas - and on the way, she got agents and spies looking at her from left and right. She didn't grow uncomfortable with the staring, or at least, he assumed because she didn't say anything. (But then again she began walking closer to him, and he didn't comment on it, or let her know that he was _very_ aware of it.) He opened the door first, letting her come in before he closed the door behind himself, lunch still in hand.

Lunch. _Lunch_. The girl brought him _lunch_. _No one's_ brought him **_lunch_**.

He usually used his lunch breaks to train or look over files, or walk around, or get some air, or get dragged into conversations with Rouge and the other agents, or - anything that wasn't eating. He ate in the mornings, and late at night. Not often that there was any snacking in-between.

But she thought of him. Tikal came all the way up here to give him lunch. Not Rouge. Not anybody else. Him.

That...kind of swelled the little pride he had left.

Unlike some (cough, _Rouge_), his office wasn't covered in perfume and frilly decor. He kept his space tidy, almost void of personalization. There was, however, a coffee maker in the corner that the ivory bat got him so he didn't have to go to the staff room to get some tea (he actually thanked her and began bringing his own packs), and a picture of Maria and Gerald he kept safe and hidden in his drawer - which required a key, mind you.

"Take a seat," he said as he walked around his desk, setting his lunch down before he sat down himself. Tikal smiled and obliged with a nod, taking one of the two seats across from him. He twisted the top of the bottle -_ sss…_ \- and brought it up to his mouth for a swig. Cold and refreshing. What do you know. He kind of needed that. What was she, some sort of _angel_ or something?

…

Forget he said that.

"You have a nice office," she complimented him, taking a gander. She now had her legs crossed, one neatly folded under the other, with her fingers laced together over her knee. "Do you spend most of your time in here?"

"When I'm not doing field work." He nodded, taking a bite into one half of the sandwich (she cut it in half, diagonally, so he's holding a triangle right now). Mm. It was good.

"It's so quiet...so peaceful…"

"I like to keep it that way." Munch.

"I don't blame you. Do you like your sandwich?"

Grunt. Munch, munch.

Tikal laughed. It was a soft, musical sound. "Alright then. I'll be quiet and let you eat."

Wait, what? He could handle silence but - but not silence _with her in the room_. She_ had_ to be talking. He _had_ to hear her voice. Did she think she was annoying him by talking so much? Damn it! It's not his fault he's emotionally challenged -

"If you want something, I can go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat."

Why. The fuck. Why. The. Fuck. Would you say that.

"What?"

Stop now, Shadow. Stop right now.

"I'm eating and you're...sitting...here…"

What even is English.

"Oh! Don't worry about me. I ate before I came here."

Oh.

Right.

Obviously.

You idiot.

"Hm."

How does she even put up with your ass.

"Rouge will be glad to see you." Glad was probably an understatement.

"Does she know I'm here?"

"No. Not for long, anyway."

His door swung open, followed by a, _"SHADOW"_, startling them both. More-so Tikal. Shadow was used to his best friend's antics. "You busy?"

"Can't you see I'm on a lunch break? Unless this damned place is about to blow up, I don't wanna hear it."

"You're just mad because you di - PEACHES!" Rouge went wide-eyed as she saw Tikal, her entire facial expression brightening - and soon turning sly when she looked from the hedgehog to the echidna and back again.

"Told you," Shadow muttered to Tikal under his breath.

"Hello, Rouge, how are you?" Tikal got up to great the curvy spy, only to be yanked forward and embraced by the bat, letting out a surprised yelp.

"Better now that you're here…" Rouge met Shadow's gaze over Tikal's shoulder and winked at him._ Right, Shadow?_ her eyes purred smugly.

Shadow gave her the finger.

"What made you stop by?" Rouge addressed Tikal, pulling back to look at her. "I love your dress! So cute. I need that in my closet."

"If that damned bosom of yours can fit through the bust," Shadow uttered before he took a sip of his tea again, and this time it was Rouge who gave him the finger. He almost choked.

"Thank you," obliviously, Tikal smiled at the bat. "I came by to give Shadow his lunch."

Something in his stomach fluttered (_the fuck_). Did she always have to sound so..._fond_ when she spoke of him? Did she forget that he was still in the room?

"You're bringing Shadow lunch now? What are you, married?" Rouge raised an eyebrow, famous smirk in full effect on her glossy lips.

Both Shadow and Tikal blushed, the former sending daggers in Rouge's direction. Really, Rouge? Fucking _really?_

"No, no, I just thought I'd come by...and see him…"

Red met blue. Fire and ice.

He forgot how to breathe.

(It's simple. It's so simple. In, out. In, out. Why aren't you breathing? Why are you overthinking this? Stop. Her eyes are just stupid circles of color like everyone else.)

"And he let me stay."

(Except that hers weren't that stupid.)

"With him."

(They were actually kind of not terrible.)

Cover yourself with sarcasm, Shadow.

"Oh, would you look at that. I'm not an asshole. _All_ the time." He shot Rouge a pointed look; an excuse to tear his gaze away from those captivating, butterfly-inducing pools.

"To everyone but her," Rouge countered back with, hand on her hip. "How sweet."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "That's not _sweet_, that's me having patience."

"Same thing."

"What. do you. want?"

"I just came to tell you we leave in less than an hour, but I mean it can wait-"

"For what? Another mission? Missions don't wait. You know I'd get my ass handed to me if I slack off in the slightest."

"Yes, we all know that you're Mr. Ultimate Lifeform." Rouge folded her arms across her chest. "But you know what? It wouldn't kill ya to sit back and play nice for once. Maybe you might be able to -"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

That stopped the conversation altogether. Red emergency lights blinked and flashed, and there were sounds of footsteps quickly racing down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Tikal's eyes shone with worry, but Shadow was already making his way to the door, Rouge already ahead of him. Without looking in her direction once, Shadow found Tikal's hand and took the slender limb in his strong grasp, fingers lacing together with hers. From now on, she's under his protection, and he wasn't going to lose her. She's his responsibility.

"Well, honey, it looks like you're about to experience the only downside to bring-your-girlfriend-to-work day," said Rouge.

The red lights masked Shadow's flushed cheeks, and he was pretty sure Tikal looked twice as worse, but her grip on his hand only tightened.

There was so much fuss that Shadow could barely concentrate. But the closer they got to their destination, the more clear he could hear what was blaring overhead:

_INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT._


	7. The Intruder

Heyo! Thanks for the feedback from the previous chapter c: Today I woke up with a bunch of ideas that I wanted to write down before I forget them, and I realized the majority of the things I wanna write haven't even _happened_ in this story yet!

Aaanyway. It's about time Sonic and Amy get back in this story. I missed them. c;

Also, something BIG happens in this chapter, especially regarding one of the members of Team Dark. If you follow me on Tumblr, you've seen me tease this. As for the rest of you, find out for yourselves ;) Read on!

* * *

Sonic's day could have been worse.

"WHOA!" the blue speedster braced himself for impact as his body crashed through the grass, landing face-first on the cold floor.

M'kay, correction: his day_ could_ have _not_ been worse if it hadn't been for the _gLASS IN HIS EYE, OW, OW, OW_.

"Sonic!" Amy cried from somewhere to his right.

"'M okay, 'M okay!" Sonic waved her off - uhh, wherever she was - wiping at his eye with the back of his hand. "Just got my eye impaled by glass, no big deal!"

_Jeez, Eggman sure brought on the heat today!_

_Do eggs have periods?_

_Waaaait a minute._

"Let me see."

And before he knew it, his face was in Amy's _(very gentle)_ hands. His eyes remained shut, too embarrassed to open them, too much of a chicken to meet her gaze when he knew _how close_ her face was to his right now, and, okay, maybe blushing wasn't the _coolest_ idea, dude. Come on.

"Sonic, look at me," Amy urged.

Ugh, fine.

Sonic obliged, blinking his eyes rapidly. A thumb to his eyelid stopped him from continuing to do so _(gee, thanks, Ames)_, and he whined.

"I don't see any glass," the pink hedgehog mused. "Hm..." Then, she gently blew in his eye, alternating from one to the next.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ Sonic groaned, trying not to focus on what Amy was doing. "You_ weren't there_, Ames! I'm _pretty sure_ my eyeball was punctured."

"Nah, it was just debris."

But she was laughing.

Amy was laughing at him.

"Glad you think that's funny!" Sonic walked past her, rolling his eyes. Smirk curving his lips as soon as his back was to her. "You're lucky you're cute."

"W-What?"

"Faker!"

Thankful for the distraction, Sonic turned to the sound of Shadow's voice. His darker counterpart was stalking towards him with Tikal_ literally_ in tow, followed by Rouge and Omega. He didn't seem too pleased.

But then again, when did he?

"You wanna explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Shadow demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because, quite coincidentally, as soon as the alarm went off for intruder alert, _you_ show up?"

_"Oh!_ So I'm thrown into a window and all I get is accusations and sarcasm?"

"Damn right."

"No, 'Sonic, are you okay?' No, 'Good to see ya, pal!'? Some friend you are, Shads. I thought we -" Sonic sniffed, wiping his nose - "I thought we _had_ something, bro!"

_"For fuck's sake -"_

Lifting her face from her palm, Amy leaned around Sonic's shoulder. "Hi, guys."

"Hello," Tikal waved feebly.

"Hey, Pinky," said Rouge flatly, looking just as done as Amy felt.

"ANNIHILATE," said Omega.

"Not yet, sweetie." Rouge folded her arms across her chest. "We have to wait for the children to get done with their little banter."

"CALCULATING...THERE ARE NO CHILDREN IN SIGHT, ROUGE."

"That's not what I me - you know what?"

"Hold that thought, honey," Sonic lifted a hand and closed it into a point in front of Shadow's face, the latter glaring at the former in annoyance, and directed his gaze at Rouge. "Hey! We're right here! We're not children!"

"Really? 'Cause you sure argue like 'em!"

"We are not fighting. We are having a _creative discussion_," Shadow corrected her.

Rouge was unimpressed. "Fighting."

"Creative discussion."

"Fighting."

"Creative discussion."

_"Fight."_

_"Discussion."_

"I can't believe you two are fighting about if you're having a fight!" Amy interjected impatiently, long hair swaying as she looked from one person to the next. "Look, Sonic was thrown at the window because _Eggman_ put him there! _Eggman_ is the intruder! Don't you have surveillance here?"

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn't just insult this agency." Rouge squinted at her, hip jutted out.

Amy opened her mouth to say a witty remark when -

"PINEAPPLES!"

\- all conversation stopped.

_Did...did Tikal just -?_

_"What?"_ Sonic, Amy, and Shadow said simultaneously.

Tikal cleared her throat, shifting nervously from one foot to the next. "Silver told me that it was a..._code word_ for discomfort in an uncomfortable situation. I was uncomfortable. Pardon the interruption...I probably should have listened to Blaze because she told me to not...do that..." Her gaze flickered between Shadow and Rouge. "Sonic is our friend. He's not the danger here. Dr. Eggman is. If he's really here, as Sonic and Amy claim, his intentions are clearly far from good. Do either of you know why he would come here?"

Shadow and Rouge exchanged glances. Rouge shrugged a shoulder, and Shadow was still before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chaos emerald.

Tikal's eyes widened.

"I always have one on me. He knows that." Shadow shook his head. "He wouldn't be after this."

"Weapons?" Tikal pressed patiently, the word leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"No. He has his own," Rouge answered this time.

"How many agents are in this building?"

"Several are out on missions, but the rest are being evacuated. We were told to settle the issue, so it's just us."

"You really shouldn't have come today, but here you are."

"Shadow!"

"It's fine." Tikal smiled at him. "It was worth it."

Shadow stiffened, cheeks burning now. He coughed and turned his back to her, walking forward. "Where was he seen last?"

"Right over there, but he could be anywhere," said Amy.

"Fine. We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Nope, nope, nope. Bad idea."

"Nobody asked you, faker."

"Shads, don't you think it would be better if we all stuck together as a unit? We're much stronger that way. You know we can take Egghead any day...'M pretty sure the girls wouldn't wanna miss out on all the fun!"

"I'm fine!" Tikal piped up.

"Sonic's right," Amy agreed, amused by Tikal's comment. It was clear that she wanted to stay out of the fight, but Amy knew it would kill the echidna if she was separated from them. "We should stick together, Shadow."

"You_ would_ say that."

The pink hedgehog put her hands on her hips and taunted, "You won't be able to protect her yourself if we separate."

Shadow froze.

Amy smirked.

_"Shut. Up."_

_"Make_ me."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

"Who knows? We might be able to resolve this peacefully," Tikal mused as she walked with the others. With Omega taking up the rear and Shadow and Rouge on either side of her, she felt safe and secure, despite the fear bubbling in her belly. She played with her fingers so no one noticed them shaking. "Without fights."

"Gotta love her optimism," said Rouge, eyes never staying in one direction for too long, ears perked. If Tikal had learned anything from Rouge, it was that confidence was key. Rouge seeped with confidence. The way she walked, the way she talked. Tikal envied every curve, every sway of Rouge's hips, and longed for the witty tongue that was already prepared for a smart remark at any moment. Even Amy, bubbly and pink and bright Amy, had changed so much from the twelve year old girl pining after her blue hero. She was almost always happy, looking on the bright side of things, caring for others, with a contagious smile and laugh to match. Tikal wondered, as she watched her interact with the cobalt hero, if Sonic was finally starting to see what was in front of him? She saw the ease in his shoulders, the lack of personal space between them, the flirtatious nudges and winks, and - oh! - the brief interlocking of their fingers in a little tug before he lets her go. How sweet. She wondered if Shadow held her hand earlier just to keep her in his sight, or something else? Was it wrong of her that she liked how protected she felt? Was it wrong of her to want to never let go? Even now, when his hand was in reaching distance, maybe if she walked closer she could…? -

"Don't make me laugh."

No! Tikal put her arms behind her back and laced her fingers there. She mustn't...Why was she even considering - ?

"Like that's even possible!"

_"Again_, Faker, _no one asked you_."

"You know you looove me."

"I love _the both_ of you. Now will you please be quiet?" Amy held her hands up before Sonic and Shadow's banter could start up again. She stopped walking altogether, which made everyone else stop. "I thought I heard something."

"What did you hear?" Tikal asked, taking a careful step forward.

"HOHOHOHOHO!"

"Ehhh, I'm pretty sure that's just Santa Claus," Sonic joked.

"And I'm pretty sure Santa doesn't over-do his ho's." Rouge put her hand on her hip.

Tikal gaped at the bat.

Was that an innuendo?

"Well, well, well, it's good to see you too, Rouge."

Rouge smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. Tikal also noticed that Rouge was very good with that too: hiding. "Does the Doctor have his chubby little hands in the cookie jar again?"

Dr. Eggman made a face at her from where he sat in his...ah...floating contraption. Tikal's not sure what it's called.

"You've got some damn nerve." Shadow frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. You know how much it's gonna cost you for throwing Big Blue through that glass?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Doctor?" Shadow ignored Rouge and went straight to the point. "We don't owe you any favors."

The villain laughed - _oh my, his laugh never changed_ \- clutching his - rather large - torso. "I can't drop by to see my old friends?"

_Friends?_

"Friends?" Rouge and Amy echoed Tikal's thoughts.

"You're friends with _Egghead_ and _not me?"_ Sonic pretended to be hurt, yet again, with his hand over his heart. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"Faker, I swear to God, if you don't _shut up -"_

"Um, excuse me?"

Oh goodness gracious, why oh why did she just do _that?_

Dr. Eggman peered down at her, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He was much more intimidating now that he was making direct eye contact with her. "And who are you supposed to be?"

But she stood her ground.

This wouldn't be the first time she's faced a power-hungry man who feeds on chaos and destruction.

"My name is Tikal and, pardon me for my forwardness, but you had no right to intrude an organization like this. You hurt one of my friends and it could have ended really bad." Oh no. She was sounding so naive...and to make things worse, Eggman looked like he was going to start laughing at her with that disturbing chortle of his. "We can settle this peacefully. This doesn't have to escalate to a fight. Fighting gets us nowhere and only results in harming others, even unintentionally."

Tikal took a deep breath before she started babbling again, this time prodding, "Why did you come?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh, _now_ can I talk?"

"I asked you a question, sir."

"I mean, yeah, I know that, but ah…" Eggman scratched his bald head, eyes awkwardly darting elsewhere. "I was expecting your whole backstory, I mean -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we skip to the part where I squash ya? That way we can all go home? And Eggy here can cry on the couch with Orbot and Cubot and watch soap operas he thinks no one knows about?" Sonic's voice sped up on that last part.

Eggman started. "What?"

"What?" Sonic blinked, his voice now a deadpan as if he had not just insulted him.

"What?"

"What?"

"What - oh, enough of this! I _do not_ cry at home watching _All My Biceps_ with my pink onesie on, if that's what you're thinking!" Cue the questionable/weirded out looks the mobians gave the villain, who hurried along, "Can we skip to the part where I crush you?"

"Crush us with what? Your big ass?"

"Why you little -!"

"Or your beer belly?"

"YOU -"

"Do you even drink beer?"

"UUUUURGH!" Eggman's outburst of rage, quickly followed by a clicking sound of some sort, startled Tikal and made her jump. Sonic sunk down in a defensive stance, smiling that Sonic smile. Amy snapped her fingers, and her Piko Piko Hammer appeared. Tikal heard Shadow growl from behind her and in a flash their positions were reversed, his arm thrown out protectively in front of her. The clicking sound had to have come from Eggman's...contraption, because when she looked up again its appearance had changed drastically to dangerous heights: most notably, a big gun in the center, pointing straight down at them.

Tikal gasped.

"Nice toy ya got there, Egghead!" Sonic jumped and landed on the..._contraption_. Much to Eggman's further annoyance, he rested his arm on the villain's shoulder, gesturing with the opposite hand. "What's it do?"

"Can someone get this rodent _away from me?"_ Eggman hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, giving him a look.

The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and backflipped off, landing next to his pink friend (and possible crush).

_"Now,"_ Eggman inhaled deeply before continuing, "Lately I realized that I need to keep my greatest of weapons with me at all times, instead of luring you _pests_ into my lair to mess everything up -"

_"Rude -"_

"And Sonic doesn't even need to pretend to be naive. He's seen this before. Haven't you, Sonic?"

_That_ shut the blue hero up for a moment or two. He studied the structure of the weapon and, once it dawned on him, he maintained his cool.

But Tikal couldn't help but notice that he stepped slightly in front of Amy as he spoke up.

"Looks like some sort of laser weapon. Seriously? You're still having a thing for lasers?"

"It's the same laser that turned you into a_ werehog_, you imbecile."

_Werehog?_ Tikal looked at Sonic in shock, and Amy was giving Sonic the same look. Shadow's eyebrows furrowed and Rouge raised an eyebrow herself. Omega had not moved or uttered a word. Tikal's heard of the story, of how Sonic turned down to the last battle, conquering evil once and for all.

Eggman created another one? Why? Must he not have learned his lesson the last time?

"Ya sure?" Sonic broke the brief silence. "Didn't I destroy that thing? Or was that you?"

If looks could kill, Sonic would have been a corpse a long time ago.

"So you wasted our time just to show us your new toy." Rouge was now occupied with her nails. _"Bravo,_ Doctor."

"I'm guessin' you're gonna shoot me with it?" Sonic raised his arms halfway. "Take your best shot, Egghead."

"Don't egg him on!" Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her side. "You're only making things worse!"

Sonic snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You said _egg_ him on. Get it? _Egg?_ _Egg_man...?"

"..."

"No?"

"No."

"'Kay."

"Quiet!" Eggman snapped, and everyone tensed this time. "I won't lie to you all. I'll even let you in on a little secret...I don't know _what_ this does. But I'm willing to find out." Then his eyes landed on Tikal. "Starting with _you!_"

Tikal's breath caught in her throat.

_**"No,"**_ Shadow growled.

"Please, no!" Tikal pleaded.

But the laser was already beginning to glow, and it was charging up fast. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge were already in their fighting stances once again. Tikal forgot how to breathe.

Yet...

Omega had beat them all to it.

"THREAT DETECTED. MUST PROTECT THE GIRL. GIRL IS ALLY. DR. EGGMAN, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END."

The laser went off, and Omega shot _his_ laser gun at the same time. Purple and yellow collided, illuminating the room so bright Tikal had to cover her eyes. There was a crash and shout, and the sound of metal hitting the ground. A sudden force sent Tikal and the others flying backwards and crashing into the floor. Dust was everywhere. Tikal coughed and lifted her head, squinting through the debris and smoke.

Eggman was nowhere to be found.

_"W-What..."_

The unfamiliar male voice coming from the direction Omega had fallen made Tikal squint a little harder from her place on the floor. _Who...Who was that?_ Up ahead, having recovered the fastest out of everyone else, Shadow and Rouge were slowly making their way through the haze.

The smoke cleared a little, and Tikal could now see a silhouette.

A silhouette of a _hedgehog_.

"Omega?" Rouge asked hesitantly.

"I'm..." the silhouette looked at his hands, flexing his fingers, down to his arms, his legs, his tail, his back, his feet. He made a slow three-sixty spin, stunned in silence for a moment or two. He was bewildered by what he was seeing, bewildered by his new voice, this new form...

And how this form had a..._what was this thing beating inside of his chest?_

"You're..." Rouge gaped at what once was the robot. The smoke finally cleared and she wasn't the only one who noticed the similarities between him and Shadow. His quills were shorter, however, albeit on the shaggy side; darker stripes and eyes instead of the bright red that Shadow had. Stood a couple of inches taller than Shadow. His muzzle was tanner, had black chest fur instead of white, and the red trademark insignia lay imprinted in his upper arm.

_"Omega,"_ Shadow said, as if saying his name for the first time.

And Omega the Hedgehog stared right back at him, nodding his head slowly.


	8. Calling All Heroes

***Will Smith pose***

* * *

"Amazing!" Tails exclaimed for the umpteenth time. It's not even an hour of observing and analyzing Omega and he's already getting on Shadow's nerves with his excited, unnecessary, outbursts.

"Is there a way to reverse the effect?" Shadow demanded impatiently.

"Reverse the effect?" Omega repeated, looking over at Shadow in confusion.

"Hold on, honey," Rouge spoke up. "Let Omega decide for himself. And even if he did, Tails would do everything he can to help. Right, Tails?"

"Right." Tails smiled wide.

"What?"

"You called me Tails."

Rouge smirked. _"Focus,_ Fox Boy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How are you feeling, Omega?" Amy asked.

"I'm...not sure…" The former robot mused quietly. "Everything's the same except it's not. I can remember everything in my programming, and yet I'm subconsciously reminding myself to breathe. I only know what feelings are by descriptions...I think this is...confliction? No, that's not it…"

"You're feeling out of place," Tails explained. "You're not in your natural state so you feel alienated and lost. Sonic was the same when he turned into a werehog."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "Kinda scary not knowin' who ya are. But you'll get the hang of it! You have us to help ya out."

"If Eggman used the same technology that turned you into a werehog to make that cannon, do you think Omega will turn into a werehog when the sun goes down?" Amy wondered.

"Only one way to find out, Ames. For now, let Tails do his thing. If anyone can help Omega, it's him."

"Aw shucks." Tails blushed from his best friend's praise. "That's very nice of you to say, Sonic, but don't you think we should give Shadow and Rouge the credit? I mean, they're the closest companions Omega has."

"The boy has good taste." Rouge purred in approval.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted, but he nodded his head. "You figure out a way to fix this in case it all comes down to it. We'll take care of the rest."

Tikal, who had been quiet all this time, finally spoke up from beside him. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Omega.

"No. I am alright."

"Okay."

Shadow could tell that Tikal was guilt-ridden, just by looking at her. She's not exactly good with hiding her feelings. She wore her heart on her sleeve and he's still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it's because they were so damn different. He had no idea.

He did know one thing, however, and it's that if Omega hadn't jumped in front of her to protect her, who knows what would have happened. Would Tikal have been hit by the blast? How would that have effected her? Would she have been turned into something entirely? A were-echidna?

"Shadow...SHADOW!"

_"What?"_ Shadow hissed.

"You kinda zoned out on us there. What's up?"

"Nothing. Mind your damned business."

Sonic held up his hands. "My bad, Shads. Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just focus on what we're going to do with him." He nods in Omega's direction.

"Aye aye."

"Way to make him sound like nothing more than scrap metal," Rouge commented.

"I was scrap metal before," Omega stated matter-of-factly.

Sonic snorted, Amy coughed down her giggle, and Tails averted his gaze so the others won't see him struggling not to laugh.

Shadow sighed.

The sooner they could leave, the better.

:~:

"Hey…"

Shadow looked up to see Tikal hesitating by the doorway.

"Mind if I join you?"

He shook his head in answer, and she took a seat across from him.

"I thought you went home," he said.

"I decided to stay for a little longer," she replied. "And...I wanted to make sure that you were okay as well."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Worry. About me."

"Why?"

"You're better off."

"I don't understand."

Sigh. "Forget it."

She pressed her lips together before speaking again. "Must you always shut people out?"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean…" Tikal tread carefully. "I've just...noticed that you tend to be closed off from everyone else, and you only build up more walls when someone shows you kindness."

Shadow laughed bitterly. "Let's just say I have trust issues."

"I don't blame you. It's okay."

He wanted to believe her. Really, he did. But it's tough enough as it is with what's going on with Omega, on top of trying to figure out Eggman's motives, as well as his next moves, and making sure that the girl sitting in front of him comes to no harm. He remembered what she said to him that day, by the pool before they went to the cafe.

_"I'm your friend, Shadow. Even if you're not mine."_

Why did he find himself caring about her and her well-being? For once, Maria had not crossed his mind. If she were here, rest her soul, would she have liked Tikal? What would she have said about her?_ Be nice,_ she would have probably told him. _Try to open up. There aren't many girls out there who are like her. Get to know her. Don't shut her out. Let her in._

_Do right by her._

Shadow inhaled deeply. He's not good with expressing his...feelings, but…

Aw hell.

"Shadow...talk to me," she encouraged.

"I don't - know how to -" he grunted, frustrated with himself.

Tikal hummed before getting to her feet. Shadow felt all the warmth in the room vanish at the thought that she was about to leave. Had she finally had enough? Did she grow impatient with him?

"You look like you could use a hug," she said, holding her arms out.

Shadow blinked. Dammit, now he felt stupid for even_ thinking_ \- forget it. He won't dwell on it now. He's not exactly prone to touching others unless it was to protect them, and he sure as hell wasn't a hugger. But she's been patient with him all this time. She deserved his cooperation.

Using his fists for leverage, he slowly came to a stand, his heart beating a little faster with every step he took towards her. He reached her in two short strides, not knowing what to do with his arms, but when she leaned in and let her arms drape around his torso, he awkwardly folded his arms around her back. God, this was embarrassing.

But also...comforting…

Not like he'd admit this out loud or anything.

Up close and pressed against him, she's soft and her hold was gentle and she smelled like peaches. The longer they stood in the embrace, the more relaxed Shadow became, and he found himself holding her comfortably; the right way. And, just perhaps a little tighter.

The hug lasted no more than fifteen seconds, but when it was over and they had to part, Tikal pulled away first. She was smiling at him, and he felt the sudden urge to return it. But he resisted.

"Better?" she asked.

Shadow folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph."

Tikal giggled.

:~:

"Ames. Amy, hey." Sonic shook her gently.

The pink hedgehog made a cooing noise, blinking drowsily and looking over her shoulder; the back of her head indirectly rolled into the blue blur's palm. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, it's me." He grinned down at her and her bundled form. She had fallen asleep on the couch earlier so he decided to put a blanket over her while she napped. She practically cocooned herself in. "It's gettin' late. Want me to take you home?"

"What time is it?"

"Six o'three. The sun's goin' down."

He hoped that she'll take him up on his offer, so she'll be away from potential danger.

Buuut -

"Nah. I'll stay."

\- he knew that she was too stubborn to leave him and their friends.

Stifling a yawn, Amy pushed herself into a sitting position while he remained in a kneel, watching her face carefully. "Ya sure? You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

_"Sonikku…"_ Amy started to smile as soon as the realization hit her. "Are you _worried_ about me?"

"No. I-I mean, yeah! Of course I worry about ya. Why wouldn't I? I just want ya to be outta harm's way in case anything goes wrong and_ don't look at me like that."_

She giggled. "I know. But I'm not that scared little, defenseless girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I can even call my team if you want backup!"

"I know, I know. But I don't want to put that responsibility on you guys. Imagine how Omega feels about all this! How d'ya think he'd feel with all of us here on standby, waitin' for somethin' bad to happen, huh?"

"I guess you're right…"

"Here, lemme sit next to ya." Sonic stood and turned around so he could sit on the couch with her. Moving her feet, Amy shifted so she could sit with him properly, still wrapped up in the blanket. "I know you can take care of yourself, Ames. Old habits just die hard, yanno?"

"Yeah. I know." Amy cupped her hand over his and gazed at him in earnest. "But you don't need to protect me all the time. I wanna be here to protect you too. A-And Tails, of course!" she added, blushing faintly.

He laughed, despite the racing of his heart. "Yeah. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you...GUYS. You guys," he corrected himself, clearing his throat.

"Mhm!" Amy hummed, now looking pointedly at the wall.

They were still holding hands.

'S funny how comfortable he was with her now, compared to how he used to act around her when they were younger. Back then, his focus wasn't on finding relationships. It was about saving the world from Eggman's evil clutches! Doing whatever it took to make the world a safe place! He was only fifteen, and a busy fifteen year old at that! How could he not have grown tired of the girl who kept throwing herself at him every five seconds?

Despite his annoyance, however, he did consider Amy a friend, and knew she had the best at heart. When she wasn't chasing him or hugging him or proclaiming herself as his girlfriend, she was actually sweet and baked good cakes and made him laugh every once in a while.

Now, everything's different. Something's changed, and he had a feeling that shift from discomfort to anticipation started after his return home. He didn't know what drew him to her, what coaxed him to want to see her first, but one thing was for certain: his departure had effected her the most.

_"Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

_"Don't you worry, Amy. I never will."_

A promise he made that he's destined to keep. He always kept his promises.

He watched this girl grow up and blossom on her own. She didn't chase him. She ran _with_ him. She still baked, she still worried about him, but now she gives the most _awesome_ hugs (not the suffocating ones she used to give, unannounced; but the warm, cuddly ones that left_ him_ feeling warm and fuzzy inside) and his aesthetic is_ lowkey_ Amy kicking butt and coming out on top...like, wow...talk about _mesmerizing_, man.

He knew she was still in love with him. That much was clear. And it's adorable how much she tried to cover that up now, by being one of his best friends and trying not to overwhelm him with the things she did. But her backing off was what really opened his eyes; what made him realize how good he had it, how this girl has been with him and devoted herself to him ever since she was_ nine_. It's been almost _ten years_ since then.

And now he's starting to feel something for her too. He's not the romantic type, but he goes with the flow. He doesn't know where their relationship is going, but he likes it. A lot. And...he wants_ more_.

Her head made its home on his shoulder, and the silence continued, but it's comfy. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Gettin' sleepy, Ames?"

"Not even close," Amy mumbled, nuzzling him.

Sonic smiled crookedly.

_I guess I'll just rest my eyes for a little while..._

:~:

"SONIC."

"Wha? What happened?!" Sonic bolted up, looking around wildly for the source. The voice woke Amy up too, clutching the arm that Sonic instinctively threw out to protect her, as disoriented as he was.

"Wake yo ass up." Knuckles' tone was demanding, but there was humor in his eyes. He just so have happened to walk in on Sonic and Amy sleeping together, and had waited for a few seconds before yelling Sonic's name.

"Knuckles?" Sonic wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. If I had waited a minute longer, ya'll probably would've started spooning." He smirked. "Ya nasty."

_"Shut -"_

"Don't start." Amy rubbed her temple. "Whazzgoin'on?" The rest was a mumble behind her hand as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as well.

Knuckles waited until both of them were paying attention to him before breaking the news. "Omega turned into a werehog."

"HE WHAT?" Sonic and Amy yelled simultaneously.

"And we lost him."

"YOU _WHAT?"_

"But don't worry! We got backup. We'll get 'em back."

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic," Amy touched his arm. "Remember what Shadow said? He didn't want us to interfere unless necessary."

"I don't know about you, Ames, but this sounds very necessary! Can't believe I slept through that…"

"I just got here, man," Knuckles threw his hands up, closing his eyes. "From what I know, Omega was out with Shadow and Rouge when it happened. The Tornado was gone when I got here. Looks like Tails left you hangin'." He smirked. "How you feel?"

"Knux, not now." Sonic stood up. "Just tell us what else you know on the way! C'mon, Ames!"

"Right behind ya!"

They manage to get a hold of Tails on the way there. He gave them his coordinates, and it didn't take them long to realize that he was in the Station Square area. Turned out that the others had split up into groups to cover more ground, and since Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were already together they decided to stick together. The backup that Knuckles was talking about was none other than Cream, Sticks, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, and newbies to the gang Zooey the Fox, Perci the Bandicoot, and Sally Acorn.

Sonic chuckled to himself as he ran with Amy in his arms.

_The gang's back together again…_

It's good to know that, after everything they've been through, even if some of them are harder to keep in touch with than others, one call sends them all running. Every new person is welcomed with open arms and a place to fit in, even if it takes them a while to adjust. Now that he's reflecting on it, Sonic thinks about how it used to be just him and Tails. Then Knuckles. Then Amy.

And now they've come full circle.

"How's it looking down there?" Tails asked through his communicator.

Shadow, Rouge, and Sally were walking through the streets of the southern side of the city. Out of the three, Sally was the one to respond first, lifting her wrist to respond to the young fox. "Cold down here. I don't think we're getting any warmer," she informed, her long auburn tresses bouncing with each step she made.

"Same here," Perci said as she walked with Sticks and Zooey on the northern side.

"Here too," Vector added, Espio and Charmy keeping their eyes on their surroundings from the eastern side.

"Hey, Shadow," Silver spoke up as he and Blaze explored the western side. "Why don't we call up Tikal? I'm sure we could use her help."

"No. She stays home. She's safe that way."

"Okay but plot twist: what if Omega goes _after_ her? I mean, it's always like that in the movies and someone always ends up getting killed and the main protagonist loses his lover forever and -"

"Silver."

"Yeah, man?"

_"Shut up_ before I come through this communicator and_ strangle_ you."

"Yuh kay."

"Silver? What kind of movies do you watch?" Sally snickered.

"Come over and I'll show you my movie collection, Sal! I got all the classics. The past is awesome!"

"The future is better," Blaze commented.

"Yeah, true," Silver said.

"Hey! Don't dog the past." Sally grinned.

"Or the present," Rouge added.

"We're getting off-topic, guys!"

"The fox is right. Change of plan. Silver, Blaze: you two go check up on Tikal. If she's there, bring her with you."

"I thought you sa -"

_"On it,"_ Blaze interjected, giving Silver a look. "What do you want us to do with her once we pick her up?"

Shadow stopped walking, expression fierce.

"Bring her to_ me."_

:~:

"Ya see anything, Cream?" Tails asked.

"No," Cream sighed sadly, lowering her binoculars. "What if we don't find him?"

"We'll find him." The fox peered back at her and flashed her a reassuring grin.

"But what if he doesn't want to be found?"

His face fell slightly. The rabbit kinda has a point! What if Omega didn't want to be found?

_No, no...He wanted our help. We're his friends! We won't give up on him!_

"Not a problem." He gave her a wink that would make Sonic proud. "We've done the impossible before."

Cream let out a sigh in relief, feeling assured and more confident at her friend's words. They can do it! They'll find their friend and everything will be okay!

Well, at least she_ hoped…_

:~:

"Oi! Slow down, will ya?!" Knuckles barked, gliding towards the ground.

Sonic skidded to a stop. "Sorry. Not in my nature, pal." He winked before looking down at the girl still nestled in his arms. "You okay, Ames?"

"Never better." Amy smiled up at him.

"Oh, give me a break," Knuckles snorted, walking past the two stupidly-in-love hedgehogs. "Ya'll are gonna make me sick, you know that?"

"No one told you to be all up in our business." Sonic laughed, catching up to the echidna's impatient stride effortlessly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothin'," Knuckles grumbled.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Pooositive?"

"I should've left your asses at home."

"Too bad. You woke me up from my beauty sleep, and now you're stuck with me."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, bro."

Amy rolled her eyes as the two old friends continued to bicker. She knew it was their way of expressing their love for one another_ (clearly),_ but honestly she would have much rather been paired up with Cream and Sticks.

_Oh, well, _she mused to herself, watching the way Sonic's eyes lit up with mirth as he burst into hysterics. _At least I have Sonic..._

:~:

"Guys..."

"What is it, Charmy?"

"I have to pee."

"Cheese and rice."

"Charmy, why didn't you go before you left?"

"Vector! You know I have the bladder of a squirrel!"

"Do I have to take you to the doctor again?"

"NO!"

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding..."

"Everything's a misunderstanding to you, Espio."

"Let the boy pee."

"Yes! Please let me pee!"

"Are you kiddin' me? We're tight on the clock here!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaase?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You got thirty seconds."

"That's not enough time!"

"TWENTY-SEVEN..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

:~:

Meanwhile, in a quiet house sheathed in the forest of the Mystic Ruins...an echidna sleeps the night away, unaware of a large shadow creeping towards her house...

* * *

**#ListentoSilver2K16.**

**Did anyone catch the fact that Shadow didn't even bother to correct Silver when he talked about the lead protagonist and his "lover"? I giggle.  
**

**Anyway, hey everyone! I'm trying to get better with these updates. I know you guys like this story a lot and I love it too much to leave it unfinished. To make up for lost time, I made sure I added Shadikal moments and Sonamy moments that I hope you'd enjoy.**

**The gang's back together! Whoop whoop! Will Silver and Blaze reach Tikal in time? Where is Omega's state of mind?**

**The next chapter will answer these questions, as well include some more interactions between the gang! Be sure to hit that review button and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you!**

**Peace!**


End file.
